


It's Gettin' Hot In Here (So Take Off All Your Clothes)

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Heat, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sassy Castiel, Smut, Some Humor, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “One more round?”
Dean hears the words and he groans.
“Dean, please, just, just once more before bed, last time, promise,” Cas says, and his voice is just the slightest bit fucked out and greatly persistent. Dean rolls over with a groan, wrinkling his nose a bit at the sheets that are rumpled and damp with sweat, come spotted here and there. He rolls over to his stomach and buries his head in his folded arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me for the title, I just... I couldn't help myself I'm sorry. I'm so bad at titles. Anyways, I haven't written proper /proper/ porn in awhile so I tried to fix it. This originally just started because I wanted to write this position but then like A/B/O came in and then twink!Cas came in as per usual and then ya know.... stuff happened. Read away friends!!

“One more round?”

 

Dean hears the words and he groans.

 

“Dean, please, just, just once more before bed, last time, promise,” Cas says, and his voice is just the slightest bit fucked out and greatly persistent. Dean rolls over with a groan, wrinkling his nose a bit at the sheets that are rumpled and damp with sweat, come spotted here and there. He rolls over to his stomach and buries his head in his folded arms. 

 

“Dean,”

 

Dean hears again and he pokes his head up to look over at Cas who is a fucking sight for sore eyes. That constant sex hair is even more ruffled, his cheeks are bright pink along with most of his skin and he fucking smells better than anything Dean has ever smelt in his entire life. Then again, he gets to smell it every time Cas’ heat hits.

 

Dean glances down to take in the rest of Cas’ body and blinks.

 

“You’re already hard again?” Dean questions, sounding honestly a little incredulous. Cas just gives Dean a look. Dean groans and looks away. “Cas, I’m not like twelve, I can’t get it up again that quickly,” Dean says, muffled into his arms. Cas gives a harsh kick to Dean’s shin and Dean jumps. “Ow!”

 

“I’m not twelve I’m twenty two you idiot. Sorry I’m not fifty four,” Cas snarks back. Dean’s head immediately pokes up.

 

“Thirty four, thank you very much,” Dean says and Cas rolls his eyes. Dean takes a breath and sighs, then rubs a hand across his forehead. “You promise only one more time? I have no idea how many rounds we’ve done today but I know it’s a lot and I know that my stamina is wearing out,” Dean tells Cas who nods furiously.

 

“It’ll just be one more and then we can sleep,” Cas replies. Dean glances at the sheets and sighs, thinking how he really doesn’t want to sleep on them but if he’s cuddled up with Cas and he can finally sleep after going all day fucking Cas non stop, he’ll be happy.

 

“Alright,” Dean agrees. “Will you at least let me get a glass of water?” Dean inquires, thinking that he’s probably gonna die of dehydration if he doesn’t. Cas just smiles softly and nods, rolling back onto his back and letting his long lithe limbs splay out over the bed. Dean can’t help but stare for a second as he rises from the bed. Cas catches him staring and smirks. “Do you want anything?” Dean inquires, stretching his arms above his head, thinking of just how sore he’ll be tomorrow morning. Cas takes in the sight of him and licks his lips.

 

“Your cock,” Cas replies with a wicked grin. Dean snorts.

 

“Down boy,” Dean jokes, shooting Cas a little grin before turning and heading out of the room. Cas just smiles as he watches him go. He knows his heats can be a pain, but overall he knows that both him and Dean would rather him have them than be on the suppressants. He also has to admit to how much he’s thankful for Dean and for how Dean deals with them. Dean always tries to satiate him as best he can with whatever it may be, juices, food, or sex, anything Cas needs, Dean is almost always there. Cas sometimes feels so needy and wanton in heat, tells Dean that he feels like he’s being a pain, but Dean always just kisses him and cuddles him and tells him completely differently, assuring Cas that he is anything but a pain.

 

It’s a few minutes of Cas thinking things like this, thinking of how wonderful Dean is before Dean comes back into the room with a glass of water.

 

“Hydrated?” Cas questions, rolling smoothly over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. Dean shrugs and shakes his head.

 

“Hopefully. I guess we’ll know if I pass out,” Dean jokes, quirking a little grin over at Cas. Cas grins back.

 

“How do you want me?” Cas questions, his voice turning a little softer, holding a little more intent. Dean eyes Cas from his ruffled hair to his toes. They’ve done nearly every basic position over the expanse of the day, but Dean’s thinking of anything simple and sweet and easy right now since it feels like all of his muscles are twitching. 

 

“I don’t know, what do you think, sweetheart?” Dean questions, his own voice turning rougher. Cas chews on the inside of his cheek before smirking. He doesn’t say anything, just slowly rises up a little, his knees sliding upwards until he’s on his elbows and knees, ass in the air. Dean’s mouth goes completely dry but he doesn’t have the sense of mind to pick up the glass of water next to him. He has a feeling if he tried to drink it he would choke on it. 

 

“I like this position. I can almost always see you drooling whenever I get in it,” Cas teases, waggling his ass a little. Dean huffs a breath of laughter as he moves forwards, crawling up onto the bed.

 

“Yeah because you look fucking amazing when you present,” Dean tells Cas, sliding a hand up his thigh, a hand that has goosebumps rising on Cas’ skin.

 

Dean gets behind Cas and runs his hands down from Cas’ ass to his sides. It’s all tan smooth skin and Dean has access to all of it. He bites his bottom lip and lets out a soft moan when a thumb brushes over Cas’ hole that’s already stretched and wet from all the come and lube they had used all day. Not to mention the slick that’s starting to drip down Cas’ thighs. 

 

“God, you’re already so turned on aren’t you?” Dean muses, brushing a hand over Cas’ cock, wiping his thumb over the head to find that Cas is already leaking precome. Cas lets out a groan.

 

“Yeah so if you could get inside me that would be gre- ohhhh,” Cas breathes out when Dean slides two fingers into Cas with absolutely no warning.

 

“Yeah, hold your horses here, Cas,” Dean says, just sliding those fingers in and out, scissoring Cas open, hooking them around his rim, watching more slick leak out in response. “Always so mouthy,” Dean muses. Cas smirks into his arms.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” he cooes to Dean who rolls his eyes fondly. Dean slides a third finger in slowly, though it goes in with ease and a happy sigh from Cas.

 

“Think you’re stretched enough, baby?” Dean questions, his fingers slipping in and out of Cas with ease. Cas nods. “You sure?” Dean goes on. He knows that they can both like it rough, but Dean always wants to make sure that Cas isn’t gonna be in any pain other than the kind of pain Cas wants and enjoys.

 

“Mhm,” Cas hums, pushing his hips back a little more into Dean’s fingers. Dean smiles and slowly pulls his fingers out. He’s glad that he doesn’t have to stretch Cas out again because honestly his fingers feel like they’re about to cramp. But he doesn’t wanna just slide right into Cas like it’s nothing. He wants to give him something nice before they get to the good stuff.

 

“Well, I think I’ll take the extra precaution, y’know? I just wanna make sure you’re totally relaxed,” Dean says calmly. Cas furrows his eyebrows and turns his head.

 

“What are you - ?

 

Cas’ sentence dissolves into a helpless moan when Dean’s tongue hits his rim, hot and wet. Dean licks a long stripe up from perineum to tailbone, just getting Cas acquainted to the feeling. Cas doesn’t even bother to struggle, just melts into it as Dean just goes to fucking town, eating Cas out like Cas is the best thing he’s ever tasted.

 

He’s done this once or twice today, but that was much earlier on in the day, so there’s a newness to it that Cas appreciates. He also appreciates the thought put into it because he thought that Dean really was just gonna slide into him, knot him, and call it a night. He should have thought twice, however, since this is Dean and Dean has always been considerate towards him. Cas makes sure to let Dean know that it’s appreciated.

 

“God, Dean,” Cas groans, arching his back a little more. He can already feel his cock dripping precome, and he can feel a pleasant buzz settling itself underneath his skin. It’s always good when Dean eats him out. Dean has a fantastic tongue and makes sure to let Cas know. He pushes it as deep as he can into Cas, then pulls it out to just flick it over the most sensitive areas he can find. Sometimes he’ll use his fingers, add them into the mix, but tonight he just uses his tongue, licking into Cas until Cas is panting harshly. “Dean, please,” Cas manages, his hips trying to grind themselves back into Dean’s face that’s probably gonna be covered with Cas’ slick. 

 

“More?” Dean simply inquires.

 

“Yes,” Cas breathes back.

 

“Do you want something a little more appreciable?” Dean questions, slowing down the movements of his tongue. 

 

“God, yes,” Cas manages. Dean grins and pulls away, sitting back on his heels a little. He wipes some of the slick off of his face with the back of his wrist.

 

“You want any more lube?” Dean questions and Cas shakes his head.

 

“Don’t need any,” Cas tells Dean. 

 

“Alright, c’mere,” Dean says, changing the position a little, bringing Cas’ hips back towards his. Cas complies easily, shifting his position, propping himself up on his hands instead of his elbows so he’s almost on all fours, but sitting back a little with his legs spread wide. “You ready, sweetheart?” Dean questions.

 

“Fuck, Dean, put it in already,” Cas scowls, impatience growing inside of him. Dean bites his lip in order to not laugh. 

 

“Okay, okay, bossy,” Dean mutters, sliding into Cas in one smooth movement until his hips are flush to Cas’ ass. Cas lets out a groan and clenches around Dean who lets out a sharp breath of air. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean grits out. Cas takes a few rocks backwards into Dean who moans. He takes a second to collect himself, a second in which Cas rocks back against him, getting into a rhythm that soon shifts to Dean as Dean starts rolling his hips into Cas, slow and solid. His hand starts at Cas’ shoulder then travels down over hot hot skin. His shoulder blade, his back, his waist, his hip. When he gets to his hip he digs in his fingertips and Cas lets out a noise of recognition.

 

Cas drops his head forwards, biting his tongue, trying not to say anything about ‘harder’ or ‘faster’, just trying to enjoy it. He knows that if he spends his whole time begging Dean for more, he won’t really take it in. But he wants to take it in and feel every single thrust Dean has to offer. It gets even better when Dean’s thrusts speed up as though he knows exactly what Cas wants. It’s only in the afterglow when Cas feels his heat subside. In moments like this, when Dean’s fucking him, touching him, kissing him all over his neck, that’s when the heat gets hotter and hotter like an itch under his skin. Dean tilts Cas’ neck so he can lick and kiss and suck at all the bruises he made earlier that day, and Cas gets off on the fact that they’re there, the fact that people will know he’s mated to a strong, brave alpha who he loves, an alpha who loves him.

 

Dean murmurs endearments in Cas’ ear, tells him how he feels so good, how he’s so sweet, just for Dean. Dean gets this way when they have heat sex. Cas always jokes about Dean sounding like a bad porno, but he really doesn’t mind it. He knows Dean is on the same high he’s on, the same high of having that feeling underneath everything, that want, that need, that hunger. Cas knows Dean feels it too.

 

Dean starts clutching onto Cas harder and harder, his hips speeding up. Cas moans the whole time, not bothering keeping quiet, shutting up. He wants Dean to know how good it feels, how good he’s fucking him. 

 

The sound of skin slapping skin starts echoing in their room and everything starts getting hotter, whether it’s the air or just Dean and Cas. Their position shifts just the slightest and Cas realizes that if he spreads his legs a little more he can get his cock and his balls brushing the sheets. The feeling is like electricity, and soon enough he’s whimpering, grinding desperately into the mattress with Dean pounding into him behind him.

 

“God Cas, always so fucking hot in heat. Always smell so good, look so good,” Dean groans, biting at Cas’ ear. Cas whines and reaches a hand back, scrabbling at Dean until his hand is cupping the back of Dean’s neck, his fingers digging into the skin there. In response, Dean digs his fingers into Cas’ thighs, then his ass. 

 

Cas breaks his promise of not asking for it harder or faster when he manages a breathy, “Harder, c’mon, Dean, fucking harder,” that has Dean growling and slamming into Cas just as hard as Cas wants him to yet still somehow not hard enough. Cas wonders if it’ll ever be enough when he’s in heat like this. He’s insatiable like this. And when Dean’s ruts pair with his heats, it all goes to Hell.

 

Both of them can feel Cas leaking more and more slick, all over his thighs, dripping down to his cock, his balls, the sheets. The sheets are already soaked in come and sweat though, so it doesn’t really matter. Plus what they’re doing feels too good. There’s no stopping at this point, not when Cas has his hand clutching Dean’s neck and his own head resting on Dean’s shoulder with Dean’s cock pounding into him like there’s no fucking tomorrow.

 

Dean’s hand slides down, reaches around and wraps around Cas’ cock and it’s then that Cas knows that it’s all over. He usually likes coming on Dean’s cock alone, but he’ll make an exception. 

 

“Well, look at you,” Dean mutters when he realizes that Cas has been rutting against the sheets the whole time. “You’re so desperate aren’t you?” he goes on. Cas lets loose a filthy moan.

 

“God, yes, fuck, Dean,” Cas groans back. Dean wraps his fist even firmer around Cas’ cock, starting to jerk him at a quick pace, one that has Cas’ thighs quivering and shaking. The position is nice, but it definitely takes a toll on the thighs because Cas feels like his are about to give out and Dean feels like his are on fire.

 

Cas clutches the sheets with white knuckles, his hips unsure of which touch to move into. Dean’s jacking him off, he’s grinding against the sheets, and Dean’s cock is pounding into him from behind. Cas feels loose and boneless and like he’s on fire, and he can already feel Dean’s knot starting up.

 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas gasps, clenching around Dean when Dean squeezes Cas’ cock. “Knot me,” Cas says, his breathing harsh. “Fuck, please, Dean,” he groans, gripping Dean tighter.

 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Dean soothes, breathing the words into Cas’ neck. He knows that Cas isn’t gonna last long and Dean knows himself that he isn’t gonna last long either. 

 

Dean stops grasping at Cas like he’ll never be able to touch him again and instead smooths his hand down Cas’ arm until his hand is interlaced with Cas, his right one still wrapped firmly around Cas’ cock. Cas is shaking and whimpering underneath him and Dean can tell he’s right on the edge. He squeezes his hand and kisses up his neck and then presses his lips to Cas’ ear and growls,

 

“Mine.”

 

Cas comes hard and with a long moan, come pulsing over Dean’s hand and onto the sheets. Dean groans at the sight, groans at the feeling of Cas clenching so tight around him he’s pretty sure he’s seeing stars. He nuzzles into Cas neck, nipping at the skin there before finally, finally he’s coming too, his knot popping inside of Cas and his teeth set firmly around the area between Cas’ shoulder and his neck, Cas whining loudly at the sensation, his hips still stuttering.

 

“You’re mine, Cas, you’re mine,” Dean growls, squeezing Cas’ hand. Cas nods frantically.

 

“Yours, yours, yours,” is all that Cas can manage in a breathy tone, his eyes shut and his head tilted back. He keeps clenching onto Dean, rocking his hips back and forth on Dean’s knot, milking it until there’s nothing left. 

 

They’re both panting and sweating and shaking and neither of them say anything until Cas, with absolutely no notice, just drops forwards, taking Dean painfully with him.

 

“Ow!” Dean says, trying to shift so he’s comfortable. Cas just grunts underneath him.

 

“Jesus, fuck, Dean, you’re heavy,” Cas groans, muffled into the sheets.

 

“You’re the one who fell!” Dean points out, trying to turn Cas over.

 

“My thighs gave out,” Cas groans, wiggling and working with Dean until they’re spooning awkwardly. “That position wasn’t a good idea,” Cas sighs.

 

“Fucking hot though,” Dean tells Cas who grins a little and presses back into Dean.

 

“Yeah, okay, it was hot,” Cas relents. Dean smiles and presses a kiss to Cas’ shoulder.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Dean questions softly, nudging Cas’ foot with his own. Cas smiles at the touch and shifts so that their legs are intertwined.

 

“Good,” Cas hums. “Less pent up, less hot. Relaxed,” Cas describes, feeling Dean run a hand over his ass and down his thigh.

 

“You think you can sleep tonight?” Dean inquires, knowing that sometimes Cas has trouble sleeping in heat. Cas nods though.

 

“Today was good. You didn’t quite tire me out, but I mean, you made a dent,” Cas shrugs, holding back a smile. “We’ll have to do it again tomorrow.”

 

“Babe, I hate to break it to you but I need to rest,” Dean says. Cas smirks.

 

“That’s why you’re sleeping tonight,” Cas says. Dean huffs a breath of laughter.

 

“You really are insatiable.”

 

“Just until my heat’s over. After that all we can do is cuddle on the couch and watch bad movies. Occasional make out session, but mostly cuddles,” Cas explains. Dean smiles and kisses Cas’ shoulder once more.

 

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well now that that's that, tell me what you thought!! I don't know, it wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be but hey, it usually never is!! Feedback and comments and kudos and all that stuff is more appreciated than you guys think. Thank you for reading and I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
